wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Elkyno
Elkyno is a very mysterious, sad dragon. He is albino, giving his scales a sickly, pale-yellow coloration and red eyes. Currently, he is eight and a half years old, and his tribe is unkown due to his coloration and lack of abilities. General Information and History *Elkyno is an orphan, who lived in an orphanage set up by the Talons of Peace for dragonets saved by them during the war. Many dragons have told him that he is an orphan because his parents abandoned him when they saw how terrible he was. *Elkyno was always harassed, neglected, and otherwise treated negatively by the other dragon (both child and adult) at the orphanage. *Elkyno does not have any abilities (fire, ice, stinger, gills, mind reading) and and is not a good fighter; because of this, he is left out and discriminated against in nearly everything. *Elkyno does not know much about love or friendship, all he has really experience is sadness and eventually anger and hate. I cannot emphasis how badly he was treated. There is one exception though, which is explained next. *Elkyno had a single white SwiftWing Dragoness friend for a year who let him explore the outside world. She treated him like a son (she was nine years old while he was about six at the time) and may have adopted him but... will leave this a cliffhanger because I am so evil :P *I cannot emphasise how badly Elkyno was treated by the others and how much he was left out of in life. *Despite mistreatment, Elkyno had very high spirits and was one of the kindest and friendliest dragons in the orphanage. *Because of everything stated above, Elkyno spent the first six years of his life with high hopes and a friendly heart that was quickly crushed by others. This brought about great sorrow, but Elkyno perservered and focused on what he ''did ''have in life. But as life continued to fail him Elkyno then grew apathetic and hateful of the dragons who had mistreated him in the past, and (after what happened to his friend) almost mauled several of the bully dragons to death. From there he was looked at as even more of a freak and did kill another dragonet who crossed the line one too many times. He was nearly killed by the adults as a result. Instead, Elkyno ran from the only life that he has ever known, to the dangerous world outside. *Elkyno is not accepted by any dragon tribe. And still veiwed as a freak by most dragons he has come across. *Elkyno is a very shattered dragon and because of this, is easily prone to fits of hate, anger, depression, and/or defensiveness. Personality *Elkyno is now a very apathetic dragon who cares little about his life. Yet he is still strong willed despite losing his will several years before, and this has what has kept him alive and kept him from suicide, instead turning his hate on those who have mistreated him. *Still looks for anything good in life, but has learned to expect nothing but the worst from it. *Elkyno is otherwise very mysterious and avoids others no matter the circumstances. *Elkyno is has learned to fend for himself and all of the other responsibilities of adults at an early age. This has made him very wise about the stresses and pains of the world. *Not naturally aggressive, but not much is to stop him from tearing out a dragons throat or die trying when he has had enough. *Very easily set off. *Don't expect him to attempt to quickly make friendships or care for others. *He is not used to anyone caring for him. *Does not like to go into bright sunlight. Due to being an albino, intense sunlight can severly irritate his eyes and scales. Though this has allowed him to gain keen hearing and night vision, as well as the unique ability to detect changes in the air around him. Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters